Just a Kiss
by Chikage-SP
Summary: OS. Ella lo conoce en un bar. Desde entonces, él insiste en invitarla a salir. Por tres años lo rechaza, mas ya no puede ocultar lo mucho que le gusta y decide aceptar. Pero ¿él querrá seguir insistiendo?


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

Inspirado en la canción _Just a Kiss_ de _Lady Antebellum_, de ahí el nombre.

·

·

·

_**Just a Kiss**_

_**·**_

«_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment_»

·

– Sube – me exige él.

– ¿Y debería hacerte caso por qué…?

– Vamos, nena, tú sabes que mueres por dar una vuelta en esta preciosa moto. No te resistas, Bella – se jacta mostrándome su sonrisa torcida. Sí, esa que mueve cada célula de mi cuerpo por la excitación pero que, a la vez, deseo borrarle de una cachetada.

– No y deja de insistir – me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino cuando escucho su grito.

– ¡No niegues lo inevitable, Bella! – y arranca junto su _Harley_ del año.

Me estresa que sea tan presumido y déspota, no obstante, todo eso queda atrás cuando lo veo. Es bastante extraño todo, más bien una contradicción. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta y mucho. Jamás se lo dirá porque sé que va a pavonearse con sus amigos y mi corazón quedará destrozado.

Tenía 18 años cuando lo conocí, hace tres años atrás. Estaba recién ingresando a la Universidad de Washintong, en Seattle, cuando mi compañera de piso, Alice Brandon – bajita, pelo corto y negro, obsesionada con la moda – me invitó a un bar pequeño y barato al otro lado de la ciudad. Su novio de toda la vida, Jasper Whitlock tocaba esa noche junto con su banda. Realmente me tuvo que arrastrar para ir, pues no era de salir ni mucho menos a ver una banda. Al final fui.

Estaba recelosa, lo reconozco. En la entrada nos encontramos con Rosalie Hale, una bella chica rubia de 21 años y novia de uno de los integrantes de la banda. El chico era Emmett McCarty. Todos estudiábamos en la misma universidad – ellos ya salieron – y no los había visto. Lo más probable es que era por el tamaño del campus, pero después me reconocieron que ellos sí me conocían. Por Alice, claro.

Durante la espera de la banda las chicas me contaron de sus carreras. Alice había tenido otra compañera que tuvo que marcharse, no me explicaron el porqué. Ambas estaban en tercer año y sus novios en cuarto. Ese día prometí no encariñarme tanto con ellas pero fracasé.

La banda era bastante buena. Comenzaron con _covers_ de Nivarna y terminaron con cinco canciones originales de ellos. Emmett tocaba la batería, Jasper el bajo y el vocalista/pianista, Edward, le daba la esencia de chicos malos que buscaban. Todo era un pasatiempo, según me explicaron, y yo pensé, ese día, que podrían triunfar.

Cuando terminaron fueron a nuestra mesa, pagaron y nos sacaron de ahí. Nos dirigimos a la costa. Iba en el jeep de Emmett junto con Rosalie. Jasper iba con Alice en su _porsche_ y Edward en la _Harley_. Me pidió ir con él pero me negué. No lo conocía y no me subiría a una moto cuando tenía más posibilidades de matarme en un accidente. Él me sonrió socarronamente y se fue antes que todos.

Fue una noche entretenida. ¡Miento! Fue una carga de adrenalina que repetí por los fines de semana siguientes. Me esforzaba durante la semana para poder salir sin preocupaciones. Las chicas se reían de mí cada vez que les decía que no había experimentado ciertas cosas. Me enseñaron a fumar marihuana para que, según sus palabras, nadie me hiciera trampa. Me mostraron una tienda de tatuajes y terminé con la palabra _believe_ en mi muñera izquierda.

Los chicos me ofrecían diversos tipos de tragos y al día siguiente sufría de dolores de cabeza por no saber la mezcla ideal. Comprendí que jamás debo beber destilados con vino – o procedentes de esa sepa – como que siempre debo ir en ascendentes de grados a la hora de consumir. Pero ya iban meses de resacas insoportables cuando capté el truco.

Edward me coqueteaba. Desde que lo había visto ese día en el bar me había gustado. Pero la fama que poseía no me gustaba. No era de andar con muchas chicas, no se le conocía ninguna. A él le gustaban las situaciones adversas y yo no quería meterme en problemas.

Finalmente, los chicos se graduaron y al año siguiente lo hicieron mis amigas. Quedé sola en el campus, pero los veía todas las semanas. Edward siguió insistiendo. Me iba a ver a la universidad y yo rechazaba cada una de sus invitaciones. Sabía que un día se cansaría, pero no quería sufrir. No por él, porque tenía la certeza que era la persona que amaría toda mi vida.

·

·

·

– ¿Vas esta vez, Bella? – me pregunta Rosalie mientras tomamos un café. Hay veces en que nuestras salidas son más tranquilas.

– No lo sé. Sabes que muero por ir, pero no quiero cometer un error.

– ¿El error sería decirle que sí a Edward? Vamos, Bella, lleva tres años intentando salir contigo. Se va a aburrir y ahí sí te lamentarás.

– Lo sé, Rose. Sé que se va a cansar y yo ya no seré importante. Lo quiero, ¿sabes? Es increíble cómo sigue manteniendo su postura de chico rebelde. Todo de él me llama la atención – le confieso, ya era absurdo fingir indiferencia.

- Entonces, ¿en qué topas? Anda, ve y juégatela. Es tu noche.

·

·

·

Primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de Edward Cullen. Ya no existe la banda, ahora trabaja en el centro médico de la Universidad de Washintong. Llegó ahí para su residencia y por su buen desempeño consiguió una plaza fija. Si bien su vida ha cambiado sigue usando su chaqueta de cuero, jeans negros, el cabello despeinado y su moto. Son rasgos que lo identifican y por los cuales era capaz de morir. La pose de chico malo la arrastra desde su adolescencia. No hemos conversado en serio, pero por sus amigos sé mucho de él. Su padre es médico en un pueblo cercano y su madre decoradora. Su sueño era la música pero decidió seguir los pasos de su progenitor.

Adoro que sea tan leal con los chicos y que no pierda el aire juvenil. Ya no es un adolescente, mas cuando se comporta como uno me dan ganas de seguirlo.

El lugar está lleno. La fiesta se desarrolla en la sala de estar del edificio de Edward. Aún no lo he visto, debe andar haciendo de las suyas. Al único que reconozco es a Emmett que al verme me eleva por los aires y logra marearme con sus efusivas muestras de cariño.

– ¿Dónde andan los chicos, Em? – le pregunto curiosa.

– Por ahí, Bellie. Ya vienen – me guiña un ojo. Levanto una ceja mirándolo suspicazmente. Algo me está escondiendo. Me sonríe abiertamente y palmea mi cabeza para irse.

Busco con mi mirada al cumpleañero para entregarle su regalo y esperar quince minutos a mis amigas. Si nos las veo en ese transcurso de tiempo le diré adiós a la fiesta e iré a casa. Pero mi plan, que en mi cabeza sonada fabuloso, se vio interrumpido cuando Edward aprece frente a mí con su sonrisa torcida.

– Viniste – me dice emocionado.

– Si, aquí estoy. ¿Es lo que querías, no? – le respondo a la defensiva.

Me frunce el ceño y arquea una ceja – No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Isabella, sino de lo que tú deseas hacer.

Lo miro fijo y suspiro. Sé que el arrepentimiento vendrá, pero ya no era capaz de llevar mi capa de chica indiferente y ruda frente a él.

– Lo quiero, Edward. Quiero estar hoy contigo, aquí, en tu fiesta.

– ¿Segura? Tu discurso es dudoso.

– ¿No me crees? Insólito. Toma tu regalo, cumpleañero. Que lo pases bien – le entrego la bolsa de color azul que llevo en mi mano derecha y doy media vuelta para irme. Siento que en cualquier momento me pongo a llorar de la frustración, sin embargo, reconozco que merezco su duda.

Siento que toma mi brazo y me da vuelta. Quedo frente a su pecho. Soy bajita, mido 1,60 y el 1,87, por lo que debo levantar mi cabeza para verlo. Está serio pero sus ojos brillan. Con su otra mano engancha la bolsita a su muñeca y toma mi rostro.

– Quédate, por favor – me lo pide en un murmullo que no puedo resistirme. Le asiento y otra vez su sonrisa hace presencia. Entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos y me lleva rápido con la improvisada pista de baile.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me da un casco negro. Lo acepto y trato de ponérmelo fallando en el proceso. Él ríe y le saco la lengua. A su lado me siento relajada. Si es un juego, acepto la partida.

– Sujétate firme de mí – me dice antes de encender el motor. Lo hace ronronear y partimos. Deja botada su fiesta por mí. Sí, por esa chica que durante tres años lo ignoró. Sonrío y forjo más mis manos al costado de su cintura. Mis brazos son pequeños y delgados, no es mucho lo que abarcan.

Conduce rápido por la carretera que lleva a la costa. Se detiene en la playa donde vinimos la primera vez. Apaga el motor, se quita el caso y baja. Me ayuda a quitarme el mío y revuelve mi pelo.

– ¡Ey! – le grito.

– ¡Anda, Bella! – me grita de vuelta y sale trotando hacia la arena. Niego con la cabeza y lo sigo. Llega hasta la orilla y levanta los brazos emitiendo un grito. No aparenta tener 26 años y ser un prestigioso profesional. Lo miro embelesada, adoro su jovialidad.

Me devuelve la mirada y toma mi rostro, nuevamente. – Gracias – me dice y planta un beso en la boca. Abro los ojos sorprendida y dejo los labios entreabiertos. Edward vuelve a sonreír socarronamente.

– No te rías, chico malo – le señalo.

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Me costó tres años darte un beso y aceptar que dieras un paseo conmigo en la _Harley_.

– Todo trabajo duro tiene su recompensa al final, ¿no? – me gusta hacerlo enfadar.

– ¿Si? Pues quiero la mía, cariño. Oh, sí, quiero esa recompensa – y me toma por la cintura. Besa mis labios suavemente y abro la boca para que profundice el beso. Me quiero golpear por aguantar tanto tiempo sin sentirlo.

Lentamente me recuesta sobre la arena quedando sobre mí. Nos separamos en busca de aire y besa la punta de mi nariz. Sonrío y esta vez soy yo quien inicia el contacto. Lo siento reír sobre mi boca y muerdo su labio inferior en forma de protesta. Nos gira y esta vez yo tomo el control. Nos estamos llenando de arena, pero ya no importa nada más.

Seguimos en nuestra pelea de quién lleva el control. Giramos sin preocupaciones y nuestras cosas quedan esparcidas por la orilla. Al parecer, valió la pena esperar por un beso suyo.

·

·

·

– ¿Crees que todo marche bien? – pregunto con inseguridad a Edward. Estoy sentada en el sofá de la sala de su departamento jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos.

Han pasado seis meses desde esa noche y todo marcha seguro hasta ahora. Paso más días en su departamento que en mi residencia.

– Por supuesto que sí, bebé. ¿No te ha quedado claro lo que he esperado por ti? – me responde cariñosamente.

Me siento a en su regazo y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos. Me mira y lo beso. Posa sus manos en mi cintura y las va subiendo hasta mis pechos. Los masajea y gimo en su boca. Me separa de su cuerpo y saca mi camiseta. Me toma por la cintura y me acerca aún más a su cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible.

Bajo mis manos de su cuello y tomo el borde de su camisa para sacársela, también. Reparto besos por su torso y siento que contiene la respiración. Mordisqueo su cuello de forma suave y él desata el broche de mi sujetador. Dirige sus manos a mis pechos y los masajea. Jadeamos.

Gimo cada vez más fuerte. Desde que comenzamos a tener relaciones no podemos parar. Siento que toma mis bragas y las rasga con fuerza; agradezco hacer estado sólo con una camiseta puesta. Le abro el botón de su jeans y lo ayudo a bajárselo. Su erección queda pegada a su estómago y la tomo con ambas manos.

Edward gime y juega con mis pechos. Busca mi boca a tientas y nos besamos. Aprieto su miembro, él sisea. Sonrío por lo que logro causar en su cuerpo. Me levanta grácil de sus piernas y me sitúa bajo la cabeza de su erección. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y lo miro. Empujo para que me guíe y dejo escapar un grito cuando lo siento en mi interior.

Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos y empiezo a moverme en círculos. Edward toma mis caderas y aumenta la intensidad del movimiento. Comienzo a jadear fuertemente. Él intensifica las embestidas y tiro mechones de su cabello para mantenerme lúcida. El placer es demasiado y mi vista se va nublando.

– Te quiero, nena – me dice entre siseos.

– También te quiero, cariño – le respondo y junto nuestras frentes. Sostengo mi mirada y siento como las paredes de mi vagina se van apretando.

– No aguantaré más – le digo con dificultad.

– No te reprimas, bebé. Córrete – me ordena y me dejo llevar. El orgasmo se forjó en mi vientre con tal intensidad que cuando se libera grito sin reprimirme y siento que Edward también ha logrado su satisfacción. Apoya su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, mientras yo acaricio su cabello. Me gusta jugar con él, es muy suave.

– ¿Fui poco cuidadoso? – me cuestiona preocupado.

– Para nada. Estuvo bien – le respondo sacándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Bien? Vamos, cariño, sabes que estuvo más que sólo bien – me replica entre herido y bromista.

– Lo tendría que pensar. Puede que sí, puede que no – me gusta llevarle la contraria.

– Ya verás, pequeña.

Se levanta del sofá conmigo en brazos y camina a la habitación. Me suelta a escasos centímetros sobre la cama y río.

Tardé tres años en darme cuenta de que a su lado si puedo ser feliz. ¡Ah! Y que las apariencias engañan.

·

«_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright_»

·

·

_**FIN**_

·

* * *

_OS con final feliz para variar._

_Espero les guste._

_Un beso,_

_Chikage-SP._


End file.
